When I Pretend
by Stardust287
Summary: Hannah Montana keeps having problems going on during her live shows, and that's making her loose fans and money. Suddenly, a new hip singer comes out of nowhere and takes the limelight. Who is sabotaging Hannah and why?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana.

**A/N- Here's my new story! I made up an O/C for this story, which she will be coming in shortly.**

Summary- Hannah Montana keeps having problems during her shows-Such as sound system and even her wig falling apart on her. Who is trying to sabotage her and why? What can Miley do?

-------

"Lilly, enough with the sugar! Why are you even having cereal for dinner before my Hannah concert? You're going to be so hyper!" Miley asked her friend. She was dressed as Hannah and Lilly was chowing on cereal with extra sugar. Lilly took another spoonful and took a sip of her milk and swallowed.

She started jumping up and down. "What do you mean? Anyway, I have to get dressed as Lola!" Lilly kept jumping up and down.

"Nice, Lilly. You dropped your spoon." Miley bent over to pick it up off the back porch. Lilly swung her arm and ended up spilling the bowl.

Miley stood up and looked at her wig. "I'm covered in milk and my wig is soaked!"

"On the bright side, it's only fat free milk!" Lilly said.

"Ya think?"

"Heh," Lilly said, "do you have an extra blond wig?"

"No. I'll just wear this. It should dry off before the concert, right?"

-------

_**Later at the concert.**_

"Everybody makes mistakes. Everybody knows what-wha-wha…." Hannah looked up and saw milk dripping out of her wig. She ran off the stage to find Lola.

"It hasn't dried! I'm doomed."

"Oh, really?" Lola played dumb.

"Yeah."

"Just go back out their and say it was raining milk on your home planet… the milky way!"

"Sweet nibblets," Hannah walked back on stage.

As Hannah continued singing, Lola pulled out a stash of cash from her back pocket. She grinned and put it away.

"Just think, Lola. Backstage passes, getting paid, free autographs, and I get to be best friends with…" Lola thought a moment, "her. The next big thing, just like Hannah."

Her cell phone rang.

"Lola speaking."

"Lola, it's Noah."

"Um, hey."

"Is the plan working?"

"Yup. I'm ready to move to the next one. I'll call you when done."

"Perfect," Noah hung up.

Noah. The next big singer. She was a perfect singer and had great hits. Lola was working for her secretly, and got the best out of it.

-------

"And say, hey, hey, make some noise!" Hannah kept singing. She always sang live. She kept singing, but the mike went dead. The power went off. It now looked like she was lip syncing.

"Hello?" Hannah tapped the mike. The lights came back on and so did the microphone.

Everyone started to leave. Lola started 'happy dancing' backstage. Hannah glanced back at her and she stopped. Lola shrugged.

"Can't wait to tell Noah that our plan was finally put into action!"

------

**A/N- There's the 1****st**** chapter! Hope you keep reading and reviewing : ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – I know it doesn't seem that Lilly would do this, but you'll see how it comes out in the end.**

-**-------**

At nine, when Hannah's concert was over, Noah's was just beginning. Lola ran down to where her concert was beginning, at the arena 7 blocks down.

'Lola' as Noah knew her by, entered backstage and went to Noah's dressing room.

"Hey Noah, I'm here for the show!"

"Lola, how'd it go?"

"Perfect. 1st she's humiliated and then she's loosing more fans. Was your concert sold out tonight?"

"No, but then my manager told me how more people came and now it's sold out."

"I think I know why," Lola said.

They high-fived each other.

"I'm going to tell you something nobody else know's but my crew…..my full name is Noah-Lindsey."

"I like it. It's pretty." Lola sat down in a bean bag and heard someone knock on the door.

"Noah, on stage in 3 minutes."

"'Kay, thanks."

"Here's another backstage pass to my next week's concert," Noah-Lindsey said.

"Sweet, thanks."

**--------**

Miley had just gotten done performing. She finished scribbling her name as autographs for her fans out by her limo.

"Thanks for coming, see you next week at my next concert!" Miley waved. She stepped in her limo, and just as she thought the limo would pull away, it stopped.

"What's going on?" Miley asked Jackson, who was sitting next to her.

Jackson stepped out, and gasped.

"Hannah," he called her because few fans stayed by, "seems we have a flat tire."

"This isn't good! Now everyone will see how pathetic I am."

--------

As Noah just finished her last few songs, she still had the meet and greet that Hannah rarely has.

"Noah, I'll wait out by the limo in the back alley."

"Okay, meet you their." Noah waved.

As 'Lola'-Lilly walked out through the back door, she ducked and covered, seeing 'Hannah' and Jackson riding a cab home. She knew just why, too.

--------

"Jackson, this is hopeless."

"Tell me about it. I was supposed to go on a date with this girl to a concert!" Jackson held up the tickets. "It's probably over now. I have to call her."

Jackson took out his cell phone while Miley grabbed the tickets.

"Who's this 'Noah' person?" Miley asked as Jackson hung up.

"Oh, she's such a good singer. She has wavy blond hair and bright and energetic blue eyes. Big blue pools for eyes," Jackson said starring off into space.

"Is she new at singing?"

"Yup. She's 13 and has better songs than-"

Miley glared at him.

"Your average singer?" Jackson questioned as a cover up.

-------

As Lilly sat out on the steps of the back alley where the limo was waiting, she heard the clicking of heels behind her. It was Noah.

"Hey Noah, ready to go to the after party?"

"Totally."

"I have the perfect plan!" Lola said.

"To do at the party?"

"Oh, yeah. And it will make Hannah Montana envy a 13 year old singer named Noah-Lindsey."

"Hey!"

-------

**A/N- okay, so I used Miley's real sisters name, but I thought it was cute. Anyway, keep reading and reviewing : ) **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana.

--------

The limo drove up to Noah's mansion, already filled with family, celbrities, and friends inside, but mostly friends for the after party. Noah stepped out first, and was swarmed by her friends and fans. She got out her pink Sharpie (her signature signing pen) and signed autographs as Lola stepped out of the limo on the other side. She went inside the mansion and saw newspaper reporters, TV crew men, and papparatzi with camera's.

_Perfect._

Noah walked inside through the hallway and caught up with Lola.

"Let's do an interview together!" Noah said.

They walked over to a woman who Noah seemed to know.

"Hey, Gretchen, this is Lola."

"Hi Lola. Would you mind if I interviewed you two for the front page?" Gretchen asked.

"Not at all," Noah and Lola said at the same time.

They all walked over to the marble-coated mini bar Noah had and started.

"So, Noah. What's it like becoming a fresh new hip artist that's only 13 years old?"

"Well, it's been fun so far. I went to my friend, Lola, here, and I said 'Lola, I want to be a singer' and she said 'there's a one in a million chance that will happen, but we can make it happen if we try hard enough.'"

"Amazing inspiration, Lola. So what are your 2's favorite saying?" Gretchen kept all the answers written on a note pad.

"Mine is 'One in a million or a million to one, you can be that one'," Noah said.

"Mine is….well I actually have a song that sends out my message. It's called 'True Friend'. And Noah will start singing it too." Lola shifted in her seat.

"But, isn't that Hannah Montana's hit single?" Gretchen asked.

"She wrote it, but she gave us permission to sing it and she gave it to Noah."

"Anyway, Lola. What's it like being the right-hand-girl for Noah?"

"It's been crazy! But in a good way, because we have so much fun and laugh at the most stupid stuff."

"Mind if I take a picture of you two?"

"Go ahead!" Gretchen snapped her camera as the two girls smiled.

"That'll be all girls. Thanks much!" Gretchen blew them a kiss and walked away to go find another celebrity who might be at the party to interview.

"This is great! I love it!" Lola said.

"It's great to be a star. I've got some gossip for you!" Noah said.

"What is it?"

"Tomorrow night are the Grammy awards. I'm up against Hannah Montana for the best new young female singer."

"Oh, I can't wait!"

"Meet me here at 4 tomorrow and we can pick out outfits, makeup, and shoes to wear and I'll give you a ride."

"I'll be their."

--------

Miley changed into her night gown and headed to bed, as did Jackson and Mr. Stewart.

She couldn't sleep, so she decided to go down to the kitchen and have a snack. She ran down and grabbed the last cupcake and sat down on the couch. She flipped through the TV channels to see if there was anything good on late at night.

--------

As Noah and Lola sat at the mini refreshment bar and sipped their soda, a TV crew came up to them.

"Noah, can we interview you and Lola?"

"Absolutely, just let me go fix my makeup."

"This will be live in 5 minutes, hurry up."

The 2 of them ran into the bathroom and Noah took out mascara and lip gloss.

"This is a great plan Lola. The more we stay noticed at the party, more people will interview and we'll become more popular than Hannah Montana!" she smeared a glittery pink lip gloss coat on her lips and gave some to Lola. "Here, add some."

Lola put the lip gloss on and applied crystal white eye shadow as Noah did the same. They walked out of the bathroom and back down to the mini bar and took their seats as fans crowded near by.

"On in 3, 2, 1…"

"Hi, I'm here with pop sensation Noah and her right-hand-girl, Lola. Hi girls."

"Hey!"

"So, Noah. What's it like having a sold out concert and getting great reviews for the past few weeks?"

"It's been an amazing experience. I wish I could continue doing it for the rest of my life."

"We hear you have a CD coming out tomorrow. What was it like recording it?"

"I absolutely loved making the CD. Especially since my best friend Lola was their everyday to support me!"

"Lola, what do you think of Noah running against Hannah Montana for a Grammy tomorrow night?"

--------

Miley flipped to the news channel and saw the interview with Noah and Lola.

"_Lola, what do you think of Noah running against Hannah Montana for a Grammy tomorrow night?"_

"_Well, I personally think it's a tough decision, but I think my best friend Noah will win it. Most definately!"_

Miley was shocked. She dropped her cupcake on the carpet. She couldn't believe Lilly was saying that! But wait a minute. What was Lola doing an interview with Noah for? Was this the same Noah that Jackson had told her about? She shut off the TV as she ran back to her room, so she could cry herself to sleep.

--------

**A/N- keep reading and reviewing!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana or Planet Hollywood.

--------

Instead of going to bed, Miley got dressed as Hannah and left for a walk. She walked down the street, wearing sunglasses and a scarf as disguise. She walked into the mansion of where the after party for Noah was.

--------

"Great interview girls. I think I see Hannah entering, so I'm going to interview her." The TV crew left.

"What is she doing here?" Noah asked.

"How did she find out?"

"The interview was live. So I guess our plan worked!"

"Call security," Lola said.

"Let's wait a minute."

--------

As Hannah got done doing an interview for the newspaper, she stomped over to Lola and Noah, who were still at the mini-bar.

"Lola! How could you?"

"Do what?" Lola glanced at Noah, saying 'hopefully-she-doesn't-know-that-we're-the-ones-who-sabotaged-her, look.

"Say that _she_ will win the Grammy tomorrow night! I was going to give you this, so you can have it. I have the other half, but it's worthless to me now." Hannah threw a necklace at Lola while she ran out the door and down the street. Lola picked up the necklace and looked at it. There was a charm that said 'Forever'.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lola asked.

"She most likely has the 'Friends' part. Together they say 'Friends Forever'."

Lola tried to hold it in, but couldn't. She started to cry. She slipped a few more tears before she ran down the street to catch up with Hannah. As she ran, she wondered.

Why did I even do this - To help a friend while hurting emotionally my other friend?

--------

**A/N- short, I know. Keep reading and reviewing plz!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana or Planet Hollywood.

--------

Lola ran down the steps and out to the street where she saw Hannah sitting at the bus stop bench. The paparazzi followed.

"Hannah! Look, tell me what _you_ think is going on, calmly."

Lola sat down next to her.

"You are becoming friends with that devil whose trying to destroy my career. I saw the interview, Lilly, okay? So don't play dumb."

Lilly now felt mad at Hannah. She was insinuating that Lilly would do that to her (even if she was, which made it even more confusing). She didn't even think things through when she said, "You-You deserve this!" and ran away back into the mansion.

--------

"Lola, before the Grammy's tomorrow, I'm going to Planet Hollywood in New York City for my album release party. I completely forgot. I'm taking my private jet, if you want to go?"

"Sure thing! I'll meet you here at 7 tomorrow."

"Coolness. What happened outside with you two?" Noah looked out the window and saw Hannah walking away from her mansion.

"Uh, nothing, really. I didn't give it away, alright?"

"Great!"

--------

Lola walked down the street the next morning to Noah's mansion. From there, they would go to the airport to Noah's private jet.

--------

The jet ride was calm and relaxing. Noah stepped off the plane and into the airport only to be swarmed by fans. The two girls walked over to the gift shop and saw the newspaper with their faces on the cover. The TVs in the airport were even showing the interview again.

--------

At the party, it was jam packed. Planet Hollywood had baked a cake for Noah (3 cakes high, even) and she had the first bite; Lola had the second. Noah signed the covers of the CD fans had bought already and smiled for more paparazzi and did more interviews. Even Lola was asked to sign autographs.

--------

"Okay, that was awesome!" Lola said back on the private jet.

"I know, right?" Noah said. The jet was back on its way to the Grammy's.

"Now I just can't wait to see you win a Grammy!" Lola said.

--------

Lola and Noah got situated in their seats for the Grammy's. Lola looked around for Hannah, but didn't see her yet.

--------

"And now the award for The Best New Young Female Singer…."

Noah sqeezed Lola's hand.

"And the winner is…."

Noah's grip got even tighter.

"Hannah Montana!"

Noah let go.

--------


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana.

---------

Noah let go of Lola's wrist.

"What?!" Noah screeched.

"Noah, calm down! Who needs a stupid Grammy anyway?" Lola tried.

"I guess I do…." Noah answered as she grabbed her purse, speech cards (for when she was supposed to win, thank-yous), and walked out of the theatre.

Lola stood up and walked down the hall when Hannah got up on stage and started her speech.

"I just want to say thanks….if it weren't for my adoring fans-oh hi!-" she waved at the TV crew men with cameras to her fans, "and my best friend…."

Lola looked up hopefully. "My best friend Traci!" Hannah waved.

Lola looked at Hannah-Hannah glared back-she winked. Lola scoffed and walked out of the theatre and onto the Red Carpet where Noah was waiting. Paparazzi took pictures, no matter how hard it rained. Noah stood in the middle of the carpet, head down, and dropped her speech cards. Lola ran up to her.

"Noah, it'll be okay!"

"Everything was supposed to go my way!" Noah stomped on her cards. The paparazzi was getting this all on tape and in pictures.

"_Live footage of Noah-Lindsey crying as her dreams of winning a Grammy faded away as Hannah Montana won it from her," a news anchor said on live television._

"Noah? Noah-Lindsey is your real name? This will be great for the tabloids!" Paparazzi spoke out.

"Stop taking pictures! Just stop!" Noah ran to her limo as Lola followed.

---------

Hannah finished her speech and sat back down next to Traci.

"Hannah, did you read this interview about Noah and Lola? It says you gave them your song "True Friend" for Noah to sing!"

"Oh no they didn't!" Hannah said. She grabbed her Grammy and stomped out of the theatre to see Lola and Noah's limo driving away. She ran up and pounded on the window as the limo screeched to a halt.

Lola stepped out as Noah stayed in with the door open though.

"What?" Lola said.

"What is with you, Lilly? I've figured it out! You two are the ones who caused all this trouble in my life as Hannah, until today when I won a Grammy, I'm actually happy. Are you happy, Lola, doing this to your best friend?!"

Lola looked away.

"Come on, Lola. Let us leave her in the dust," Noah said.

Lola reached in her purse and pulled out a necklace, "I can't do that, Noah."

"Why?"

"Because my best friend Hannah Montana gave me this necklace to show our true friendship. She's my real friend, Noah, not you, okay?" It was necklace Hannah gave at the after party after Hannah and Noah's concert.

Noah sobbed even more as Lola-Lilly took off her wig, as Hannah-Miley did the same. The linked arms and walked off and disappeared into the rain.


	7. Chapter 7

Miley then blinked. She was on a stage. Holding a figurine. In front of an audience. All eyes on her. It had been a day dream. A simple day dream. She didn't really run to the limo and get her friend back. She felt like she wanted to when she saw Noah stand up and leave the theatre. She saw Lilly follow, then stop and look back at her.

"Lilly," Miley whispered in the mike.

Lilly stood there frozen. She felt the rush for her to run on stage and hug Miley, but realized Miley wouldn't want that. They were at the _Grammy's! _ She had betrayed Miley, and she knew that. Lilly started to cry and walk out of the theatre.

"I want it back."

Lilly turned around.

Miley stared into Lilly's deep-colored eyes. "I said, I want it back."

"What?" Lilly said more to herself than to Miley.

"Security, escort that girl to my dressing room!" Hannah demanded.

Two security guards came and bought Lilly to Hannah's dressing room back stage. Lilly walked over to the mirror after they left and waited for Miley. She took off her wig and took one of Miley's brushes and ran it through her glossy dirty blond hair. She set it down and ran her fingers along all the makeup cases Hannah had just in her dressing room. She was about to take one of the lip glosses, when Hannah came in.

_Okay, this is awkward _Lilly thought to herself.

"Give it," Miley said.

"I still don't know what you mean," Lilly said.

"The pathetic and cheap necklace I gave you." Hannah took off her buttery blond wig.

"You can have it!" Lilly said. She ripped it off and chucked it at Miley.

"Oh, and don't play dumb this time, Lilly. I know you and Noah were the ones trying to destroy my career! It's so obvious. Just please admit you're wrong."

"Me! Admit I'm wrong? I was the one trying to be a good friend when stupid security grabbed me and took me in your dull dressing room."

"The only thing dull in here is you!"

"You wanna bet?" Lilly said.

"Did I studder?" Miley smirked, "You know, we got along just fine until Noah bribed you."

"Ok, fine. I got swept off my feet in this situation, and I screwed it up, happy?" Lilly walked out of the dressing room. She ran outside to find there was no Noah to be seen. Just a dull sky, and herself, according to Miley.

---------

Miley sat down in her bean bag in her dressing room. She didn't ever want to be friends with Lilly again. And she was pretty sure Lilly didn't want to be friends with Miley ever either. So, she stuffed her bags with whatever would fit in it from her dressing room closet, and ran.

---------

**A/N- srry its been so long to update…please review: )**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana.

Miley took her wig and stuffed it in her packed bag and threw it out the window. She jumped out after it and shut the window behind her. She crept away as it sprinkled rain and had her bag clutched in her hand. She put on her hoodie and tiptoed towards the woods. She took out her map and sat down a tree stump. She studies it quickly before it got wet. She folded it up as she heard he name being called from her dressing room and saw her Dad in their, looking for her. She fled into the darkness, not knowing where she was heading.

---------

Lilly walked in the rain. She actually decided to stop by Noah's and see if she was okay.

She knocked at the door and rang the doorbell and waited a good 3 minutes before Noah answered.

"Lola, come quick." She took Lola's hand and dragged her upstairs to her huge room.

She flopped down on the bed and Lola did the same.

"Lola, first off, why did Hannah call you Lilly?"

"Because my real name is Lilly. I go by Lola sometimes, though." Lilly couldn't tell her the truth about Miley being Hannah, so she told partial truth.

"Okay, just curious, because I have some news."

"What?" Lilly asked.

"On the news, there was a message saying there was a report that Hannah Montana was missing…"

Lilly felt dizzy all of a sudden. She lay down on Noah's pillow and closed her eyes to think, when she fell into a sleep….

---------

Miley had no idea where she was going. She just had to get away from it all. The hatred, humiliation, anger, denial…everything. She sprinted through the woods as it rained, the air stinging her eyes. She ran over a house and knocked over and over again till somebody finally answered.

"Miley?" someone asked as he opened the door.

"Oliver, you have to help me."

---------

Lilly woke to the shaking of the bed.

"Lilly, wake up!"

Lilly opened her eyes. She saw Noah's eyes in front of hers.

"What?"

"You staying for dinner?"

"Sure. Are you over the whole Grammy thing?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah," Noah said, her voice shaking. She wanted to be over it, but her mind kept saying no.

"We should go look for Hannah…" Lilly suggested.

"Ugh. Why?"

"Because, we could be hero's and get all the recognition!" Lilly said.

"Fine. You make a point. After dinner, we'll go. We don't have anything else better to do…."

"What's for dinner anyway?" Lilly asked.

"Food."

Lilly rolled her eyes. She didn't know what kind of a night was ahead of her….

**A/N- I know its late to bring Oliver in…but plz review: )**


	9. Chapter 9

Lilly walked behind Noah down the marble steps to the dining room in Noah's mansion. As Noah sat down, she felt mad. Was Lilly hiding something from her? Why would _she _want to look for Hannah? She couldn't trust Lilly or Lola for anything. Anything at all.

"Lilly…Lola… whatever your name is…just get out!" Noah had trouble getting the words out.

"What?" Lilly asked confused.

"You heard me… just get out! I'm through being friends with you!"

"What? Why?"

"Because you are keeping secrets from me…I just know it…you didn't even tell me you're real name to start out with! Just get out!" she said throwing her napkin at her.

"Fine…I have a true friend waiting for me out their!" Lilly said stomping out of the mansion.

------------

"Miley, what do you mean?" Oliver said.

"Are either of your parents home?" Miley panted stepping inside from the pouring rain.

"No…why?"  
"Good, because..."

Miley got in every detail about Noah and Lilly becoming friends and how they were trying to destroy Hannah's career and how she would never trust Lilly again.

"Woah."

"Yeah, so do you mind if I hang here a while, because nobody's at my house?"

"Sure thing, Miley. Anything for _you_."

------------

Lilly ran through the rain to Miley's. She pounded on the door, but there was no answer. She rang the door bell a few more times. Nobody answered. She grabbed her pen and a sticky note from her purse and left a note on the door….

------------

"Aw, Oliver, these cookies are so good!" Miley insisted.

"I knew chocolate chip cookies were your favorite, so I just made them fresh."

"Thanks." Miley gazed at Oliver while he put in a video game for them to play.

"You know, not many girls like video games…."

"Yea, I know," Miley said.

"That makes you different," Oliver said looking at her, then returning back to setting up the game.

"Yea, because I'm a pop star doesn't make me different enough." She giggled.

"I like your laugh," Oliver said. He sat next to her on the floor and handed her a remote controller.

Miley smiled shyly and batted her eyelashes. Oliver focused on the screen, but could feel Miley's eyes on him. Miley fought the urge to kiss him on the cheek, but she couldn't resist. She started to lean in when the door bell rang. Oliver stood up immediately, which gave Miley mixed signals. He ran over to the window.

"It's Lilly."

"Oh, gosh. Um, I was never here!" Miley said and hid in the closet. "And you know nothing that I told you!"

"Gotcha! I'll knock on the closet when you can sneak out the back, okay?" he yelled as he opened the door.

"Hey," Lilly said.

"Hey, Lilly."

"Have you seen Miley anywhere?"

"No, why?"

"She's not home, and I really, really need to talk to her."

"Well, too bad, see ya later!" Oliver said trying to push close the door. Lilly opened it back with her hand.

"Why the rush?" she laughed.

"No rush." Oliver tried to close the door again, but Lilly stepped inside and blocked his way.

"Oliver, are you trying to hide something from me too?"

"OW!" Miley screeched.

"What was that?" Lilly said walking towards the closet.

"NOTHING!" Oliver said, "I just made some cookies…want one?"

"Sure, I'd like that."

Oliver led her down the hallway and knocked twice on the closet door to let Miley know the coast was clear. She peeked out from the closet, and tiptoed to the front door. She peered it opened and saw there was still a huge storm going on. She went back to the closet after she closed the front door. Hiding out in the closet for a while wouldn't hurt anybody, right?

**A/N- please review: ) **


End file.
